StarFox: Third Eyes
by Indestructable Furry Fan
Summary: When Cerinians Reunite, when two have more power than one could imagine, when one is accused of mass murder and mass rape. When that one as well as his wife are invited into Starfox, Can they be trusted, or could these be the StarFox team's final moments?
1. Chapter I: The Introduction

**StarFox: Third Eyes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, It's characters, it's original ideas, Nintendo, Namce, RareWare, though all things not officially announced... official, by Nintendo are claimed by me unless copied off of another series, movie, game and/or whatever else.

Authors note: SAW Fox is going to be just a part of this, I said I was going to make a re write, and I'm delivering a whole lot fucking more. and buy the way, I meant to make this feel a bit like an anime sorta thing, because I could never completely envision furries in #d without them either looking cell-shaded or downright stupid, so yeah. Enjoy and R&R, or the dramatic Chipmunk will eat your soul.

Rating: 18+ For Extreme Sexual Content, Nudity (Meaning posssible Lemons) Intense Blood and Gore, Disturbing moments, Extreme Explitic Language (Words like "Cunt", "Shit", "Fuck" and "Dick" will be used in many places) Drug and Aclhohol Refference and more pwnage than you've ever read about before.

**Deathly Invitation**

Hard Rock blaseted into Fox James McClouds ears at intense volumes almost as loud as the engine of the Arwing he was currently repairing from their recent failed investigation. Fox kept thinking about it, It always made him angrier, he once got pissed at Falco Lombardi for screwing with Slippy Toad by stealing his hat and turning off his music, he almost even went as far as yelling at Krystal McCloud- His recently married now-quite-lusty and now violent minded wife (A/N: Yes I know, thats kind of out of character for her, but hanging around Falco and being around so much violence at the same time would help, not to mention I'm staying true to the good old made-no-sense original SAW fox)- for stepping down hard on his hand accidently, but it hurt like a bitch for a while. His life was already becoming intensly miserable, He was so confused, no matter how many times he tried to put the peices together, they just wouldn't fit. He looked back on the events from the previous day...

holy-shit-thats-a-fuckin'-intensly-long-Flashback

_"Mehdadw, xid." a light, beatiful voice said from below Fox, he opened his eyes fully and rubbed them, the world transformed from a blur to a fully focused image, there was a large black ceiling fan above him with the light of a lamp reflecting off of it, it slowly rotated in a counter-clockwise direction, he looked below him, he was lieing on his back on a comfortable King-sized bed with a red blanket covering his lower half, he realized he was completely nude, as well as the blue vixen that was nested on his chest, her blue eyes gazed lovingy into Fox's eyes, he noticed her hair was a bit longer, bluer and less braided, this may have also been because it was slightly ruffled, alng with the rest of her fur, he then realized her fur was matted in her more private places, it took a little while to fully awaken and remember everything._

_"Mornin' babe." he said before stratching his arms out and yawning, he heard Krystal giggle a little, Fox finished yawning and smacked his lips together with a tired look on his face. "Whats so funny?" He asked._

_"Nothing, I just like it when you call me that." Fox started to blush when his concious nearly kicked him. 'What in the bloody hell are you blushing about? Your so laid back about talking about and having sex but you can't handle her saying that she likes you calling her a babe? You confuse me... or I confuse me... oh fuck it you know what I'm saying god damnit' Fox stopped blushing and enganged in a short kiss with Krystal before they both swung their legs over opposite ends of the bed and got up, they both had a shower and got dressed, each of them had their own wardrobe and mirror on opposite sides of the room to keep organized. Fox slipped on a loose black T-shirt, loose blue jeans and gray socks, then slipped into a pair of gray boots. Krystal basically dreessed in the same thing, except her shirt was a small bit tighter and her boots were black. they both stepped out of the room, the door slid open and slid closed with a light hiss, the hall was long with lights that would autommaticly turn on at the immediate sense of someone in the halls and shut off when commanded, they walked down the halls hand in hand talking to each other about casual things and personal things alike, on their small walk they passed Falco's room and Slippy's room, both with gold plates on the doors. they walked through an open doorway without a door at all into their large hangar, they passed by all four Arwings (Which also had Falco's custom painted Ar-wing, with black wing-connectors instead of the standard blue ones) on their way to a door near the other end of the room, it also hissed open and closed behind them. inside the door was a simplistic kitchen: There was a medium-sized round wooden table in the middle of the kitchen with six regular wooden chairs seated around it, there was a counter with dishes of all sorts on it's blue top and more eating utensils in the wooden brown cupboards below it, above it was cupboards attached all across the left of the ceiling where cups would go along with Bowls, plates and knives. on the right was a wall with a medium sized hole and two blue glowing rods on either side of the hole. the front of the room just had another shiny, silver door. Krystal walked up to the hole in the wall and commanded something._

_"uuuuh, I'll just take a regular bowl of Cheerios or something." The rods lit up before something phased into the hole, it was a bowl of cheerios. she picked up the bowl and headed over to the cupboard with the eating utensils, she bent over and looked for them, she murmered something in frusteration before saying something aloud._

_"Why the hell do we have bowls if they already appear in the first place?" She asked._

_"Dunno, hun." He wasn't completely listening, but he did hear her, he always at least listenned to his team-mates, especially her. but at the moment he had his hand on his chin, thinking of what to eat._

_"Ah fuck it. I'll take what she had." The rods lit up again and the same object phased in, he took the bowl over, got a spoon and sat down with Krystal and ate silently. they both finished and put their dishes on the counter for future washing. they walked through the door at the front of the room. It was still felt unnatural on the new GreatFox II, it may look the same (only sleeker and faster) on the ouside, but it was completely different on the inside. Especially the living room that they were now in. The couch was on the farther left, it was a comfortable but simple blue couch. on it was Falco Lombardi: The cocky teenage-attitude blue avian, and Slippy Toad, the childish frog that always wore a red cap and was the engineer, he was also improving on his flying skills, he basically wore Fox's kind of older uniform without the red scarf. they were watching a Marilyn Manson video on Much Music on a 50" HD TV, which was pretty basic by their time's generation, though home TV's hadn't grown any bigger since almost two millenia before hand. Falco was smirking and tapping his foot to the music and Slippy was sleeping with his head back and his tounge sticking out to the side. on the right was a bookcase with recorded DVDs of shows like CSI, Evangelion: Remastered and Redone, Hellsing, Black Heaven, Witch Hunter Robin and other anime's, as well as a recorded music video of the rare song "Amrageddon Soul" by an underground band by the name of "Blackline" which Fox listened to when he was either bored or pent up with rage, along with the DVDs there were many burned discs of bands like Disturbed, Breaking Benjamin, Cold, Slipknot, Korn, Tool, Mindless Self Indulgence, Buckcherry and many others which Fox, Falco and Krystal (Who Falco still doesnt understand how she likes songs like Crazy Bitch.) would occasionally listen to, the floor was covered with a green carpet._

_"Hey, Falco." Fox greeted the blue avian, Falco leaned his head back and looked over at the couple at the door._

_"Yo, guys, You really gotta see this shit, its fucked up." Fox and Krystal walked over._

_"Yeah I know, Marilyn Manson is fucked up, what else is new?" Fox said._

_"Nah, Nah, I didn't mean that, I Meant this shit." Falco leaned over the side of the couch and picked up a dvd. He turned the channel to "Video" and plopped in the disc._

_"Ya know that Rellik Darqness guy we've been tracking for bounty?" Fox nodded. Rellik was accused of mass murder as well as raping many vixens in Corneria city, Krystal kept saying that she couldn't shake the feeling that he is being wrongly accused._

_"Well The cops got a hold of him, check it." The Corneria City News icon came up on the screen and a female red avian (Who Falco had hit on more than once) came up on the screen._

_"Good morning Corneria, I'm Hilary Laker with todays breaking news. Police have arrested Rellik Darqness, the most wanted criminal in Corneria city, we now go to the scene live with Adam Brenton. Adam." The camera switched over to a setting with police cars behind a dark-furred lupine. in a formal suit and a Corneria City News mic (CCN) in his hand. he had a slight pause before thanking Hilary and continuing about how the cops had found Rellik at a convenience store in strange clothing that looked slighlty religious. a gray figure with what seemed to be a small ring hanging from the lower part of his muzzle walked out of the convenience store with cops holding his hands behind his back while he fought and screamed at them, there was a Golden-Brown vixen calling to him with tears in her eyes, she had black markings trailing from her ears until they reached the top of her eyebrows and outlined the tops of her eyebrows, she had a gray unzipped vest over a red T-shirt, with blue jeans and black boots, she also seemed to have two Sawed-off double-barreled shotguns. Krystal commanded ROB to stop the video when Rellik took a direct look at the camera, She then ordered ROB to zoom into the image of Rellik and get a full body shot, the system cleared up the blurred images._

_"Something strange, Krystal?" Fox asked. Krystal stared long and hard at the picture. Then she went wide eyed._

_"Oh... my... fucking... god." Krystal said in extreme amazement._

_"What, Whats so damn amazing?" Falco asked._

_"Rellik, He's wearing The traditional Cerinian Black Mage Warrior robes." Fox and Falco also went wide eyed._

_"So, basically your saying this Rellik fellow is... Cerinian?" Fox asked, Krystal nodded._

_"Well, Are you sure that Black Mages were this fucked up with their magic?" Falco said._

Rellik and ??'s point of view

_'Fuckin' idiots, They think that someone from the fuckin' Darqness family's gonna go down without a fuckin' fight? These shitheads dont even stand a chance against what I can do.' Rellik flipped out a switchblade from his back pocket that the cops suprisingly didnt find and stabbed the right cop's hip, The cop screamed in pain and tumbled to the ground, Rellik just caught the HandCuffs keys and unlocked himself, the other officer attempted to take him down with his baton, but Rellik grabbed the baton, pulled it back and slammed it into the officer's face, the officer's nose broke with a sickening crack and he also swallowed a tooth, he also tumbled to the ground. The vixen stopped calling his name, pulled out a sawed-off double-barreled shotgun out of her vest, grabbed a distracted cop and pulled him into a grab, she then pressed her shotgun to the side of his head._

_"Any of you mother fuckers move, And Im gonna blow this motherfuckers brains out. And believe me, you dont wanna mess with 45. caliber Incinderary explosive rounds." the vixen said loud enough for everyone to hear, though she had an offecer at point blank range, all guns were pointed towards her and Rellik. Rellik pulled a gun from one of the officer's holsters; it was his custom, 45. caliber Venomian Blaster with the same type of round as the vixen's, He unloaded it, checked the clip: Full, he popped it back in and cocked the gun, he then whipped his arm towards the cameraman, a loud shot went off, but it wasnt from his gun, but from an officer's gun, he looked at the moeratly-large bloody hole that had been shot through his heart. a very low laugh eminated from his mouth, it became louder untill it was pratically insane._

_"You stupid shits..." He laughed to himself again. Then the wound suddenly closed up, and was once again Fur and skin, everyone at the scene was shocked and confused. "My beautiful Kate just knitted this shit up, and you had to go and shoot me..." He lowered his gun, "Ya know, you may be a cunt for fucking up my robe, but I'll let you live, You don't deserve such punishment, Kate!" The vixen holding the officer at gunpoint responded with a simple 'Hm?' in aknowlagement._

_"Let the pig go, He's innocent enough to be spared." Kate responded to this with a nod and kneed the hostage between the legs, causing him to recoil in pain, collapse, and then vomit. Kate then walked over to her husband._

_"Now shut the fucking camera off, I think this polotic driven shithole has seen enough for today."_

Back On the GreatFox

_"That is fucked up shit, man" Fox said._

_"My lord, I-I've never seen such power, even from a Cerinian. Did they arrest him?" Krystal asked_

_"Yeah, for some reason he gave in, probably to prove he's not as much of a dick as their making him out to be." Falco responded._

_"But I don't understand... There was only one transport, and I was the only one on it, it's impossible for another Cerinian to survive the planets destruction, and even if they had a bunker, they would wake up on an asteroid and starve to death..." She trailed off as she was starting to tear up about the thought of her lost planet. Fox comforted her by a short hug and putting his arm around her back, whispering an 'Are you alright' only to get a slight nod._

_"I'm going to have to think about it, and if this guy is this powerful, then he could be the largest threat to the galaxy since Andross. anyways, I have to get to some repairs on my ship, its been beat up pretty bad from all of the small missions and no repairs" Fox headed out into the hangar. Falco also left for whatever reason, leaving Krystal alone, Krystal looked up at the screen._

_"Rellik... I know you, but from where?"_

'bout-time-the-damn-horribly-written--flashback-ended

"Fox McCloud, please report to the bridge, you have a call awaiting, caller suggests immediate answer." ROB 64, StarFox's personal robot who inormed them of everything, from status reports to calls. Fox slid out from underneath his Arwing, his shirt, pants, face and body was covered in oil stains.

_'thats gonna be a bitch to get out' _Fox thought. He also smelled like oil, he headed to the bridge through the living room door, it was the only thing that looked the same as the original hangar: The huge screen in front of five chairs, and stairs that led down to these chairs, as well as control panels with seats in front of them for manual control of the ship. Fox plopped into the chair in the front.

"Bring it up." He commanded, the screen activated and an image came up on screen with a gray vulpine with about the same apperal as Fox and a familiar vixen cleaning two Double-barreled Sawed off shotguns in a Gray vest, red shirt, blue jeans and black boots in the background on the screen.

"Fox, J. McCloud, I hope your taking care of the only other survivor of my kind over there..." A familiar voice came from his mouth.

"Rellik Darqness..." Fox narrowed his eyes. "You've done many bad things, I'd rather kill you than speak a word with you." Rellik as well as the vixen laughed aloud after the statement.

"I'd like to see you try to take me or my wife down. but thats not why I am calling, I am calling to tell you of a favor that I can offer you..." Rellik smirked.

"What kind of favor?" Fox said suspiciously.

"I can help you try the true criminals behind these horrible murders and crimes, at a price..." Rellik paused. Fox just sighed.

"Okay, how much, I can offer you a million tops at the mo-"

"Nonono, McCloud, I do not mean pay us in money, but let us join your team, and get part of the share of your bounties." Rellik said, Fox just froze, he didnt know if he wanted to laugh, agree, or flip him off and fire at his destination. after almost five minutes of thinking, Fox made a decision.

"Agreed, but you must fill out the paperwaork and go through all the training to get into our team, first off, we must meet somewhere to give ou the paperwork and talk about you joining StarFox." Fox said.

"Of course, meet me at the resturaun between Forger and Teller street at twelve-hundred hours in two days." the comm. link was then shut off, and the screen turned back to empty space, Fox then sighed and checked the clock, only Ten in the morning, he decided to work on his arwing repairs for the rest of the day, only taking bathroom breaks and breaks to eat, he worked until it was one in the morning, he was exhausted, so he decided to go to bed, he smiled when he saw Krystal already asleep, she always looked cute to him when she was sleeping. he slipped into bed without waking her, wrapping his arm sotly around her, only feeling her sub-conciously pulling him closer to her before nodding off to sleep.

--

"So do we kill them, or do we actually go through with this shit?" Kate asked Rellik, who was cleaning his own pistol just as she was cleaning out her Shotguns. Rellik responded with a low, slightly sinister laugh.

"I know exactly what I will do."

--Chapter End--

Authors note: Okay people, I know that was a bit of a stupid chaper, but hey, I had to come up with these Ideas every time I wrote, and I had to write like, every 9 nights a week, because I have that thing called a life. But fear not, the next chapters will be better. So R&R.

Rellik: Im so badass, Im like, fuckin Alucard from Hellsing but Im furry or some shit.

PSFF: Oh no, not this, these skits have already claimed Shadow Fox and Skull Fox, get the hell away from me,

Kate: Hey man, don t freak, we ain't killin' you or nothin'

PSFF: Um, i gotta run... I-

Kate: Flips out shotgun I SAID STAY HERE MOTHERFUCKER!

PSFF: Sigh Oh shit.

Why did I do that? three words: Because I Can.


	2. Chapter II: The Beggining

Author's Note: Woot Woot, I finally started up the next chapter...I had a  
really fucking hard time thinking up ideas, I mean, I know how the story is  
going to play out, what the main plot problem will be, what the OC's back story  
is, who will die (...kind of, I'm not a hundred percent sure on that one) how  
the romance will go, and what little secrets there are. But the way their  
executed is a problem, I mean, would you think that Kit Karamak (Best fucking  
Fanficer ever, and that's saying a ton when you have people like SyxxFox,  
ShadowFox and SkullFox AKA In the Footsteps of Darkness on here) just  
instantly knew how to execute the Reflections stories from Reflections of  
Krystal/Fox 'till Reflections Of Marcus McCloud? No, I didn't think so, so be  
patient, not to mention I have that thing called a life, you know, school  
(yesimyoungerthanisayiamshutup), eating, bathing, gaming (Not exactly an  
element of life for most people, but for me it is) relieving myself, anyways,  
I am just saying that I do NOT intend for this to be anywhere near the best, I  
just think of it as something to do because people like my writing and I like  
making fanfics about furries. So I'll shut up now and let you enjoy chapter  
two of StarFox: Third Eyes.

Oh shit, one more thing, I have already found songs to dedicate to my OCs.  
Why? Well, why the hell do you think? Because I can!

Kate Darqness: She's invincible, She's badass, and has other characteristics  
that are described here and later on, so it has to be Rob Zombie's Living Dead  
Girl.

Rellik Darqness: He's badass, he's invincible, and he also has other  
characteristics described here and later, so it's Disturbed's Perfect insanity  
(Indestructable Remake)

And BTW, I kinda hate fanfiction, why? Well, I'm using Wordpad and apparently  
a star symbol and/or more than two line symbols is WAY TOO COMPLEX so it doesn't  
put them there, sure, the special titles I can forgive, but when you eliminate  
the star option and don't let more than two lines be created, then you fuck up  
the skits and if someone likes to censor things then "Fucking" would be "Fing"  
or just "ing", therefore making that person look like a complete idiot and I'm  
not installing the Openoffice thing because last time it gave me ANOTHER virus  
to pile on top of all the others on this piece of shit. What the hell, people?  
Oh fuck it lets just start the god damn story before I shoot something.

Oh, and BTW the last chapter took place on the 29th of June.

Yet ANOTHER thing, because of some stuff going on, this story will be presented on the side for the first little bit. Im sure you people can live with it, and perhaps Fanfiction will actually do something that helps instead of hinders me and sets it straight, We'll just have to wait n' see. Props to ChibiFalco for editing the story and putting more descriptive parts into the story.

**Chapter II**

**Date: June 30th, 4010  
Time: 1200 hours Standard Cornerian Time  
Area: Falronne's Diner, Corneria City  
**

Fox, Falco, Slippy and Krystal sat in the booth to the far left, waiting for  
their contacts to arrive, the restaurant was called "Falronne's Diner", it was  
ironically the same one Fox had taken Krystal to on their first date. Fox had  
equipped himself with two custom deagles, a top grade assault rifle and three  
frag grenades. He wore his captain's jacket with his sleeves rolled down over  
a black T-shirt and a pair of military camo pants and his captain's  
boots.

Falco had one magnum, two incendiary grenades, and a suitcase with a black  
multiple rocket rapid-fire rocket launcher (Being designed with top grade  
military materials that only the StarFox team could afford). He wore a long  
jacket, that drooped down to the back of his legs when he stood up,  
a black T-shirt under that, and some black pants and boots, which had cued  
quite a few emo and goth jokes about him from Fox, Krystal and Slippy.

Krystal was equipped with her staff, her double SMGs and a deagle. She wore  
her sleek combat outfit which covered her entire body in different shades of  
blue along with a necklace with a small red crystal on it.

Slippy was only equipped with a frag grenade, tire iron, toolbox, weapons  
parts, spare parts, and a 9MM glock. He wore a brown jacket over a blue shirt  
with blue pants and brown boots.

The team was chatting about random things when the loud diner suddenly went completely silent and just as a bell jingled everyone in the diner looked at the entrance. Some had the look of fear plastered on their face, others with rage and anger. Fox didn't even need to look.

"They're here." He said quietly.

"No shit Sherlock, want a fucking cookie?" Falco replied just as quietly with  
a sarcastic tone. Fox slowly lifted up a bit of the left part of his jacket,  
partially revealing one of the deagles that he carried. He placed his hand on  
it, ready for the worst. Kate and Rellik came to the booth and sat next to the  
team.

Rellik wore the Cerinian-esque robe, the same one he had on when he attacked the  
officers a couple days back.

Kate wore a tight black T-shirt along with blue jeans that hung loosely around  
her ankles, which were covered by the black boots that she wore; the boots had a  
slight jingle to them when she walked because of the noticeable spiked cleats at the bottom of her boots.

The two of them sat at the booth alongside the StarFox team, most people went back to eating aside from the occasional perverted male that was ogling Kate or Krystal, but the diner stayed mostly silent aside from a few whispers.

"Darqness..." Fox greeted. "That's your name last name, isn't it?"

Both Rellik and Kate nodded; they both seemed quite laid back and happy. Rellik had a slight smile on his face and his eyebrows were slightly pointed downwards, giving  
him a menacing expression. He had his hands on the table, clamped together and  
he also seemed to have a wireless earphone in his right ear. Fox could hear  
what sounded like System of a Down blasting out of it. Kate sat back in her  
seat, her arms were crossed across her chest and she stretched out her legs,  
she also had what was most likely the other earphone of Rellik's two earphones  
that he was listening out of. She tapped her foot to the music.

"Say, Rellik..." Krystal piped; Rellik raised an eyebrow towards Krystal  
and looked with his eyes towards her. "Would you happen to be...Cerinian?"  
Krystal seemed quite nervous to ask the question. Rellik nodded.

"Indeed I am. May I ask how you may have known about my origin?" Rellik asked  
in reply. Krystal was overwhelmed with glee, disappointment, and fear all at  
the same time. There was another survivor from the demolished planet of Cerinia, which  
Krystal only ever imagined in her wildest dreams! But this survivor was a  
mass murderer and not peaceful like she imagined, and he also had more power  
than she had even read about in the Cerinian scrolls. To be truthful, she was  
scared more than anything.

"Well... I am a Cerinian myself..."Krystal replied softly. Rellik raised both his eyebrows and slowly  
nodded.

"Huh, wow, I never thought there was another survivor. Nice to meet you."  
Rellik smiled and reached across the table with an open hand. Krystal hesitated but shook  
his hand nervously. Kate sighed.

"Okay, we've gotten past the ridiculously formal introductions, where the  
fuck is our paperwork?" Kate asked. Fox signaled Falco, who pulled open his  
suitcase slightly and pulled out two identical papers. He handed one paper to each of  
them. There was a few blanks to fill out, like where they were born, what  
their name is, whether they had a criminal record or not and so on. Falco also  
produced two pens but Rellik and Kate already had their own. After filling out  
the forms Rellik and Kate handed the papers back to Falco who put them back  
into the suitcase.

"That's all? Lot less paperwork than when I signed up at the academy." Kate  
said. "Anyways, when does our training start? I wanna blow shit up."

"Can we stop with the trucker talk, here?" Fox said, slightly annoyed, even  
him and Falco combined wouldn't swear that much.

"No." Rellik and Kate said in unison. Fox sighed.

"Fine, anyways, your training starts-" Fox was cut short by an intensely fast  
projectile smashing through the window beside him and through the cup of one  
of the customers, which resulted in the glass shattering inwards and all over  
the team. Luckily there weren't any serious injuries. Everyone was suddenly  
screaming in panic as more bullets flew through the window at a more rapid speed. The team ducked underneath the table and got out their weapons.

"EVERYONE GET SOME HARD COVER!" Fox yelled loudly. Rellik peeked  
out of his cover and saw a Wolfen with a figure standing on its top wing; it  
was coming towards the restaurant at intense speeds. He then fully came out of cover and jumped out of the shattered window.

"RELLIK! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Fox yelled. Rellik ignored Fox's call and jumped over the wall in the parking lot, dodging a few bullets while being  
hit by some. It didn't matter and it didn't hinder his progress any further. He was  
only about a kilometer away from the Wolfen, which was at quite low flying.  
Rellik kneeled down and sprang upwards, miles into the air before landing  
down onto the wing of the Wolfen.

"Holy shit..." Fox uttered in awe. He had managed to calm the restaurant  
to just a few small screams and a couple girls crying, Krystal attended to the  
children and their mothers, Falco dealt with the males, while Slippy was  
attended to the wounded. Fox was basically Rellik's only support from the team.

The animal who was sniping from the wing of the Wolfen appeared to be a  
monkey with a red visor on. He seemed to have the exact clothing of certain lupine that Rellik had had a personal experience with at one point (A/N: Talking about Wolf O'Donnell if you don't know already). The monkey seemed to be in shock, which caused him to let down his guard, and thus letting Rellik smash, him in the stomach. The monkey recoiled from the pain and then felt an even more painful sensation in his stomach. It was so painful, he couldn't even scream. He went wide eyed as he looked down slowly at his stomach. What was in his stomach was not an arm, but a fleshy extension. He looked back up to the face of the vulpine. Rellik's eyes were radiant with a profound yellow; he had a sinister smile on his face that sent shivers up the monkey's spine, that is, if he had one left. The tentacle extended with numerous crunches and squishing sounds, then it wound up a throw and it flung forwards, throwing the impaled monkey so far that he smashed through the other window of the restaurant that was still intact. Hundreds of glass shards cut into the near-dead corpse. Everyone in the restaurant drew their attention to the horribly injured monkey; it looked upwards to a large piece of glass that seemed to stick into the ceiling. The piece loosened and fell onto his neck, severing his jugular vein. The ape went into a spastic fit before finally falling limp.

"What...the...Fuck?" Fox, Krystal and Falco said in unison.

--

**Panther's point of view**

"Holy hell..." Panther stared in shock at what had happened to his Wing Rider. The fucked-up vulpine then looked towards the cockpit, right into Panther's eyes. Panther tried to look away and shake him off, then call for support to Wolf, but he couldn't, he only stared into the vulpine's eyes. After about 3 minutes, the vulpine looked away and quietly mumbled.

"See you in the Torture chamber, bait." The vulpine then jumped off of the Wolfen and Panther snapped back to reality. He could only remember that he was attempting to kill off StarFox by assaulting their position. He looked out the cockpit and saw a large damaged building in front of him. He let out a piercing scream as his Wolfen smashed into the building and lost half of its wings and its cockpit shattered. All he could hear or feel was more screams than his ears could handle, as well as ringing. Even through intense pain he could feel himself being dragged. Before anything else happened, he blacked out.

--

**Team's POV  
Date: July 1st, 4010  
Time: 1300 hours, Standard Cornerian Time  
Area: Cornerian Military Base, General Pepper's Private Office**

"Five deaths of innocent civilians, ten injured, and about half of the restaurant's family are suing you idiots." General Pepper barked, in disappointment. He paced back and forth with one hand behind his back and one holding a mission report. He went back up to his desk, all seven members of the new team sat in front of the desk.

Fox had his hands on his head while he was looking down. He was practically twitching in anger. For the first time ever he wanted to punch one of his team mates in the face and knock out their teeth, that person being Rellik.

Falco was rubbing his eyes with one hand in stress while sitting in a split legged position.

Krystal was calming Fox down... well, trying to, she was hugging her husband with a concerned look on her face.

Slippy rested his chin on his fist; he was pretty much the calmest one of the old team, saying he was the calmest of the entire team at the moment was one hell of an overstatement.

Rellik leaned back in his seat with his legs stretched out. As usual he had an earphone in one ear and lightly tapped his foot to the music that he was listening to, which, as usual, was metal music. He also wore his usual slight smile that made him look like the only smartass that was "cool" in any way.

Kate rested her chin on her hands which were clamped together, she had on earphone in her ear as well. She had a lazy smile on her face along with drooped eyelids, making her look drunk, high and tired all at the same time.

"You're lucky we're paying for this shit." The general snapped, narrowing his already narrow eyes.

"Yeah whatever gramps, shouldn't you be making up bullshit stories for the public and polluting their minds with lies just because you think you're superior to them and think that their puny brains can't handle the truth?" Rellik said.

_'Don't push your fucking luck, Darqness...' _Fox thought in anger, he was ready to beat Rellik until he didn't have any teeth left, however he was forgetting one thing...

"Don't push my fuckin' luck, McCloud? I would like to see you try to do jack shit to me, and besides I saved more peoples' asses than you could have. You lose a little, you gain a shitloa-" Rellik was cut off by a fist flying right into his face, knocking out most of his teeth and loosening his eyeball. Rellik started his practically trademarked throat laugh. He snapped his head back up and his left eyeball fell out. The dangling ball caused a disgusted look from everyone in the room with the exception of Kate; Krystal even barfed onto the floor. The general's jaw fell open when the string that was attached to the eyeball retracted until the eyeball was in its original position again and his teeth regenerated.

"Wow, McCloud, do you have memory loss or something?" Rellik asked. Krystal had rushed over to Fox to calm him down... though it still didn't work at all. Fox was heavily breathing in anger; his muscles were so tensed up that his clothing felt tight.

"You are such a cocky fuckin idiot, this is how you repay me for trying to save the lives of you greedy shits? You're pathetic." Rellik said.

"I think you're pissing him off." Kate said to Rellik.

"Isn't that the point?" Rellik responded.

"True, true." Kate said.

"Look let's all calm ourselves down, it was only an accident. I doubt Rellik actually wanted to crash Panther into the Restaurant. We will give him and Kate another chance, but if he messes up again, then we will arrest him and he will be kicked off the team along with Kate." General Pepper said. Fox grumbled as he sat back down along with Krystal. Fox remembered that Krystal had lost her lunch a few moments ago so he checked on her.

"A'right I'm grateful, I just hope I'm more welcome than I was just now." Rellik scowled.

"Don't worry, you will be. Your training starts tomorrow, as far as I can tell. It should be a breeze for you two. Dismissed." The entire team got up and left. Rellik and Kate went back to their ship to pack up their bags and sell their ship while StarFox went back to the GreatFox II to attend their daily business. To be truthful, the General had never been on StarFox's Mother Ship, but that wasn't the first thing on his mind. He pressed the button on the speaker right next to him.

"Julia, has the StarFox team left the building?" Pepper spoke into the speaker; he waited a moment for a response.

"Yes sir, Team StarFox as well as StarKate have left the building." A soft female voice came through.

"Thank you, Julia." The General turned off the speaker and got up, he walked up to the automatic doors which hissed open in front of him. He walked down the metallic hall until he reached a certain point on the wall. He turned to his left, looked both ways, and pressed his palm against a part in the wall. His palm lit up a bright green before a monotone Female voice said,  
"Scan complete, Welcome General Pepper." Suddenly the wall slid open, revealing another hall way with a door at the end of it. General Pepper walked to the door which opened automatically as well. Inside were two vulpines, one female and one male, lying on metallic operating tables with a glass enclosure over them. There were computers of all sorts behind them with about ten animals working at them. An old rhino in a lab coat looked over to the door in which General Pepper had entered through, he greeted the General and walked over to the table with the golden brown vulpine on it.

"How's the progress coming?" Pepper asked.

"Well General-" Before the rhino could say anything all the computers started bleeping loudly. The animals took their hands away from the computers, shocked and confused. All the monitors read three words in bold, red letters. "Psi Energy Overload" Warnings started going off as the Golden brown vulpine's eyes snapped open and he smashed through the glass with his fist and started prying it open with his hands.

"Oh Jesus, I knew this would happen." The General shouted before running as fast as his old legs could go. He ran over to military control and turned on the speaker.

"All infantry and air units launch full on assault on StarKate! They are an extreme threat to our base, this is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill!" Pepper yelled into the speaker.

--

**Area: StarKate Mother ship, Skies of Corneria.**

Rellik and Kate were just starting to pack their bags when Rellik looked out the window and saw numerous amounts of small objects filling up the sky, then huge Mother Ships, much larger than that of the ship he was on, lifted up. They also had small fighter ships pouring out of them.

"...Kate..." Rellik said softly and slowly.

"Hmm?" Kate said in acknowledgement.

"Drop the bags, and hold onto something..." Rellik said just as slowly. Kate looked over to where he was looking, about to ask why, but instead her eyes widened to the size of walnuts.

"Holy... fuck..." Kate said in amazement and shock. The one thing that the couple feared, especially Rellik, was the weapon that could destroy planet after planet, the weapon that could wipe an entire system off the map, the weapon that the ape known as Andross had used to wipe out his planet along with all of its neighbors, the weapon that was designed to wipe out the  
toughest of the tough, and here they were, looking right at numerous copies of the same weapon. They were almost literally staring their death in the face.

**Chapter End**

A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhangers are so fun because they are EVIL. Sorry for the lack of decent writing in this chapter, guys. I ran out of ideas, and I know it jumped around a bit, but all this will come together and make sense in the future, remember: we're only at the beginning here! Still have to think 'bout what will happen in Chapter three, though.

Sorry for the long wait. I just can't stop playing Diablo II and GTA. Chapter Three coming... fuck I don't know…it might come when hell freezes over, and it may come next week, I dunno…


End file.
